Darkness' Embrace
by KibaElunal
Summary: Fed up with all of the recent incursions of undead the League has decided to take action after their own attempts of sending priests and clerics have failed to purify the Shadow Isles. Realizing that another sort of spiritualist may be of more use, fledgling druid Flint is called to the task. Fate has cruel plans and Flint soon finds himself face to face with his worst nightmares.


Darkness' Embrace Ch. 1 – Cleanse and Repeat

Author's Note: Hey everyone, you may all be saying to yourself "A sixth series? Is he mad?!" The answer to which is "ABSOLUTELY!" That's right this here will be a new series for you guys. "Impossible!" you say? Well I say "Nay!" And not just because I'm feeling a little hoarse. (Ha. I'm so punny.) At any rate this is my very first attempt at doing anything in the ballpark of the horror genre. So that being said I'd reeeeeally appreciate whatever feedback you guys can give me. I'm curious as to how I did, how I'm doing, thoughts, questions, comments, conundrums, queries, complaints, or other curiosities. That being said: turn off the lights, light up your candles (or joints if that's how you do things) wrap yourself up cozy and prepare to be dragged through a nightmarish journey where you will learn to embrace the darkness. (Note: The author does not indulge in marijuana and does not condone the said use of marijuana unless you're in a state or country where it is legal and of course of appropriate age. In that case get high as hell you silly potheads.) – Kiba Elunal

The sun was shining down from the heavens above as the boat on which I sat moved up and down with the waves, every motion was an obstacle, an interruption within the tranquility of my mind and spirit that would be needed for the upcoming task ahead. My eyes closed, I sat with my ornately carved staff across my lap in meditation. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Flint Quercos and I am a man of the druidic way. While my life on Runeterra had been filled with odd looks and sideways glances I never truly felt at home amongst the sparkling cities of Demacia. Because of that I went on a journey of self-discover through the Kumungu Jungle. It was there that the primal spirits first came to me and revealed my destiny.

Allow me to explain…when Runeterra was first created long ago the Gods and Primordials warred with one another in what has come to be known by the few who are aware of it as the Dawn War. This was the dawn of time and it was then that the primal spirits first appeared upon the Earth. As the two titanic forces fought on the world's surface they threatened to destroy the very thing they had managed to create. But what they didn't realize was that they had made something far more impressive than a giant ball of rock and water. They created life, the very essence of existence itself. The further they pushed their combat the more panicked life on Earth became and it was then that the spirits finally revealed themselves to the Gods and Primordials. In one fell sweep the spirits split the two sides apart hurling them to their separate realms as though they were two small children being made to sit in the corner. However, try as they might neither Gods nor Primordials were able to defeat the spirits on their own. Being incredibly stubborn, to this day the Gods and Primordials refuse to work with one another to defeat the spirits and claim what they felt was rightfully theirs. The spirits however remain ever vigilant over the world and in times when the balance is potentially disrupted they choose beings to carry out their will and preserve the balance of the world. I am but one of those said individuals. For the most part my duties have been simple enough: feed animals here, grown plants there. Very basic tasks for one such as myself. However, last week the Great Elders decided to give me a true test of my inner balance. While I was walking amongst the mountains a messenger managed to locate me and handed me a scroll. Emblazoned with the symbol of the League of Legends, I knew this must have been a trial from the spirits. Opening it quickly I was shocked by what I read.

Having grown tired of the recent corruption that seemed to be pouring out from the Shadow Isles the High Council had decided that something had to be done about the corrupted land that had been ruined by the magic of the Rune Wars oh so long ago. When many priests and clerics attempted to exorcise the island many did not come back and all of them failed in their attempts. Thus the council decided that perhaps another source could help to purify the darkness: and that source was now officially me. While normally I'd refuse such a request, I could feel the spirits guiding me that way and immediately I sought out a vessel with which to charter me to the islands. It was on this vessel that I sat now.

As the salty breeze whipped through my untamed chestnut hair I could feel my essence soaring from the sensation of freedom that came with the open water. I focused intently on that freedom and my senses became aware of all that was around me. Every bird that flew overhead, every fish that swam beneath the waves; I could feel every single last one of them their spirits joining mine when suddenly…bam! A heavy jolt caused my eyes to shoot open as the boat's operator let out a stream of foul words oddly befitting of a sailor.

"Peace friend. Why is it we have stopped?" I asked turning back to face him.

"Sorry 'friend' but it seems the motor got clipped on a coral reef or something. I'm afraid you'll just have to take the rowboat from here." I raised an eye brow at the man. I had sensed no coral reef earlier.

"I see…and will you be accompanying me on this rowing expedition?"

"NO WAY! Not a chance!" The man immediately shouted affirming my suspicions. The entire continent of Valoran seemed to recoil from the islands which were now on the setting sun's horizon.

"Very well. I understand that you are afraid. This is close enough that I should be able to reach the island before sun down." The man nodded fervently and as I entered the rowboat I was shocked as the man cut the ropes leaving me to drift before turning about and leaving a horrid wake behind him as he raced towards the mainland. "Coward." I muttered softly before I placed my staff beside me in the boat and began rowing.

Within hours I could feel the burning in my arms as a result to the amount of rowing I had done. Despite how close the islands looked the sun was now nearly completely beneath the horizon bathing the skyline with beautiful oranges and pinks that were like a painting from the spirits themselves. This would be too simple. I'd go to the island, summon the nearby spirits to me and purge the corruption within the day. What could possibly go wrong? No sooner had the thought occurred to me did the boat shake with a violent motion caused from something striking against it. I held the edge tightly stopping the rocking motion when the thump occurred again this time much more intense. Curious I looked over the edge my eyes widening with shock.

My eyes found a purple bulbous umbrella nearly forty feet across. Trailing in the great creature's wake were billions of squirming and writhing tentacles each one like one of the steam powered trains that carried people across Valoran. Immediately I began to paddle faster towards the island, the longer I was out here with this monster the worse things would be. I had never seen a jellyfish this big before, the thought that such a thing could exist was near impossible. However, despite my efforts the jellyfish followed beneath my small transportation. I stared up horrified as tentacles rose from the water before smashing down with startling force upon the boat causing it to make a large cracking sound as it began to break apart. Grabbing my staff I stood watching all around me as one after another the tentacles lunged forward at me. Twirling my weapon skillfully I managed to deflect each of the monster's attacks with minimum effort and for a moment I had hoped that the creature would find me far too difficult of prey and go elsewhere. However, I failed to notice the tentacle that had slithered its way on to the ship until it suddenly wrapped around my ankle causing my leg to feel with the searing pain of its venom. With a quick pull I found myself being dragged under the cruel unrelenting waves by the mindless abomination. I attempted to use my magic to repel the creature but I watched helplessly as it easily pulled my staff from my grasp snapping it like it was a tooth pick. More tentacles began to wrap around my torso before one wrapped around my throat, starting to constrict as air was being removed from my lungs while the creature dove further and further down. I tugged hard at the tentacle pleading the spirits to free me from its grasp but only being greeted by a slowly encroaching darkness. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious for what I feared to be my final slumber was the glimmer of light colored scales and the glow of something beautiful and blue.

When I came to on the shores of the Shadow Isles night had fallen, the moon and stars shining brightly. For a moment I just happened to lay there gazing up at the sky in disorientation when the memory of the events that occurred came rushing back. I immediately searched my person to discover that I was indeed safe and unharmed. But…that was impossible. How had I managed to escape the foul creature when it had me as its hapless victim? Even more stunning was the fact that both halves of my staff laid beside me in the sand. Gingerly picking up the two pieces of wood I placed the broken ends together and channeling my inner spirit the wood released tendrils that intertwined with one another until the staff had been repaired once again. After admiring my handiwork I began to walk along the beach inspecting for some sign of how I'd come upon this place.

Pacing along the sandy coast I could feel eyes watching me with incredible interest from the trees, but whenever I turned all I saw were shadows: appropriate given the island's name. Nervously I progressed towards the jungle holding my staff tightly as I proceeded deeper inward. The corruption of the land became even more apparent when, due to my purer spiritual presence, the plants beneath my footsteps left behind a trail of beautiful flowers in my wake. Such was not an uncommon occurrence for me, it was as if the spirits of this place were crying out to me for help, and help them I would. However, I could sense an overwhelming darkness that followed, and when I was perhaps only a few paces ahead the flowers would wither behind me, crumbling to dust. I needed to find a cave for some shelter tonight or else I would be exposed to the wildlife in the night, and as I was warned, I felt that would not be a safe idea especially given this corruption. The purification could wait until the morning once I was able to see things more clearly. Then I'd come up with a plan past that monster and back to the mainland. As darkness engulfed me my eyes began to change, a feature of my druidic magic, and soon as though through the eyes of a great hunter I could just barely navigate my way through the deeper underbrush.

I was shocked when I at last stumbled upon what appeared to be a small path leading further inward. No humans were supposed to have been here, yet clearly these were fresh footprints that left this grass trampled. Running my hands over the dew coated grass, my curiosity got the better of me. If humans were on the island that meant only one of two things. Either they were in danger and needed my help or they were able to lead me to shelter.

I proceeded to pursue my quarry, every few seconds a rustling in the bushes around me could be heard causing me to freeze before attempting to attune my senses to the spirits nearby. When I was satisfied that there was no living things within my presence I continued onward an uneasy chill racing down my spine. This happened on multiple occasions and I could feel my pulse rising until upon the path I found ancient stones, carved with intricate patterns and runes, the likes of which I had never seen before. Running my fingers over them softly I immediately jerked my hand back upon discovering they were as cold as ice, the runes instilled with some sort of foul magic that sucked the very spiritual essence from the stone. I frowned, the primal spirits here had become corrupted and until I found the source of this corruption this island could never be purified. "I am sorry friends…" I whispered softly to no one in particular, "I do not possess the ability needed to assist you in your plight now. But I swear…just as family, your hardships will not be taken for granted…or forgotten. When I can, I will free you from this tainted prison. I swear it."

I was shocked when I heard a curious "Hmm?" and wheeling around I saw nothing but the swaying of branches and rustling of leaves. I knew that I had not imagined this, something was indeed following me and if I could not sense it that meant it was not a normal creature. Clutching my staff tighter I waited for a moment: watching, observing. Whatever it was it would slip up eventually, and when it did I had questions for it that I wanted answered. Just as I turned to leave I heard a sigh of relief and immediately I spun with my staff reaching outwards only for it to pass through thin air, not a single thing in sight. I did not want to say I felt frightened, a druid must never fear the wilds or the terrors found within. The spirits were loving and they would care for their own. Turning once more I heard nothing else and continued onward.

After what seemed like hours I finally came upon a large ruined temple, built much like those of the ancients in the Kumungu Jungle. Indeed, in just such a way carvings of serpents and jaguars guarded the entrance though the spirits they had once possessed were now long gone. Taking a deep breath I cautiously began to climb up the grand staircase that led to the temple's entrance, brushing away the abandoned cobwebs that seemed to be everywhere on this ancient structure. It wasn't until I got to the enormous gaping entrance that I realized that ahead of me were footprints within the dust and I could hear some sort of sound coming from further inside of the temple. I held out my palm as a spiritual blue flame ignited flooding the cavern with a soothing light and taking one last look over my shoulder I began my descent. There in the bottom of the temple was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes upon looking up at a giant statue of a spider, one that I recognized only too well. Vilemaw. The foul spider God was once a primal spirit himself before giving into the corruption and darkness of undeath and decay. When the woman heard me she turned quickly in surprise and seeing me she smiled. "Oh my…you scared me." She whispered. "I wasn't aware anyone else was on this island."

I bowed politely and seeing no danger in her I placed the staff on my back. "Apologies I didn't mean to startle you. I am Flint, Flint Quercos at your service."

"My," she said, "such a gentleman. How is it that you came to this place Mister Quercos?" She asked curiously. I watched as she walked around me examining me as though she were a kitten and I was a ball of yarn. I admit that I was a little flustered by her charismatic charm and as I opened my mouth to speak a thought occurred to me.

"That is a very good question milady…one that I had hoped to ask you as well. Though I fear at the moment you have me at a bit of a disadvantage miss…?"

"Elise." She said flashing me a smile that could put fiery warmth through the coldest of hearts. "My name is Elise…and I was sent here by the league on an expedition of the island."

"Oh? That's strange. They didn't mention you'd be here. They sent me to the island as well for the purpose of purifying it from this foul corrupted darkness." I looked to the statue of Vilemaw and frowned. "It's such a corruption that formed the foul and disgusting creature you see here. It sickens me to even look at the thing for too long." As I turned back I saw a flash of anger within her eyes that quickly faded. Perhaps I had imagined it? "So…I have to ask Elise…how precisely did you get past this island's guardian?"

"Guardian?"

"You know…Jellyfish, gigantic beyond belief, able to most likely eat a whale."

"Hmmm…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, I was just dropped off by my ride." My eyes gazed deeply into hers and I saw a certain flirtation in them as she walked up to me slowly trailing a finger across my chest. "But…is that really so important? I mean now that we're together…it would be better for us to team up. Isn't that right?"

"The island is full of tricks." I said trying to resist my body's urge to simply do as she requested. "How can I know that I can trust you?"

"How indeed." A voice called behind Elise causing her to turn as we both looked up to the top of the temple's entrance. The way was empty, no one was there but yet the voice continued. "I've been watching you…Flint was it? I followed you all the way back from the beach. I have to say you're incredibly observant…for a human." I quickly drew my staff stepping in front of Elise and raising it defensively. Trust or no trust Elise was just an innocent bystander and I had to protect her. Next thing I knew the voice was beside me right next to my ear. "Oh please…a stick? Is that really the best you can do?" I looked around gritting my teeth in frustration. Where was this woman? Why could I not sense her spirit?

"Show yourself!" I demanded as I clutched the staff tightly. Viridian energy began to swirl around my hands channeling into the wood and causing it to glow softly.

This time the voice was on the other side of me. "Oooh, sparkly. You're quite the testy one aren't you, no wonder you were dumb enough to try to row out to the island on your own. Someone must be watching out for you."

"Gods damn it, I command you to show yourself." I growled angrily as a cute giggled came from the air just in front of me.

"Gotta love a man who likes to take control. Tell you what though, I'll reveal myself…after she does." I looked over my shoulder to see Elise leaning against Vilemaw's statue arms crossed over her chest in frustration.

"Screw you Ev. This isn't any of your damned business." She said with a sassy connotation.

Ev? Did these two know each other? I turned around slowly keeping the voice on my left side and the mysterious Elise on my right side. I stepped back forming a triangle with the two suspiciously. "You know this…voice?" I asked Elise cautiously.

"Unfortunately a little too well." She muttered blowing a strand of hair from her face. "You know I don't ruin your fun when someone wanders in on you, why do you insist on doing it to me?"

"Wanders…in?" I asked looking between the both of them. I was very confused and I was starting to become nervous. From above a small spider dangled from a thread. Unbeknownst to me it began to creep downward towards me, venomous fangs bared, eager to paralyze me for the orders of its mistress.

"Go on Elise, show him. Scared he won't find you too pretty to look at afterwards?" Elise smiled and shrugged.

"Very well, though I don't think he'd like how you look much either." Turning towards me I watched as Elise's once disarming smile became sinister and cruel and with a tearing sound from her back extended two pairs of pointed spider like legs causing me to stumble back against the wall a webbed pod falling to the ground and shattering revealing the robes of a Demacian cleric.

"You?! You're the one who's been causing all of the disappearances!" I growled. "You've been killing in the name of that foul beast you call a god?! I shall show you the might of a true primal spirit." Elise smirked putting her hand to the back of her forehead in mock fright.

"Oh my, whatever shall I do? The mean little human is going to punish me for my sins! What are you going to do nature boy? Grow flowers on me?" She chuckled softly. "Unfortunately I don't think you'll even get the chance to do that…your time is about to be up." She flicked her wrist as a web fired towards me at a blinding speed and with a quick twirl of my staff I caught the web on its tip before flinging it to the ground effortlessly. "My you're a quick one, well let's see how well you fare against my pets. Go on my beauties, your mother has some dinner for you all. No sooner did I feel the spider land on the back of my neck that a spike of dark energy erupted from the wall killing it but leaving me unscathed.

I was shocked to see that next to me now was a woman with dark blue skin and fiery red hair, her eyes glowing golden as she gave me a fanged smirk and grabbed my wrist tightly. "Trust me sugar, now's the time for us to run." Before I could react Elise let out a frustrated growl her body morphing into that of a spider as the one called Ev pulled me behind her at a blinding speed dragging me out of the temple. "Care to slow her down hun? I'd hate to see what she'd do to us if she caught up." Just as we got out of the temple I nodded turning back for a moment to slam the end of my staff against the ground. Billions of vines erupted from the stone covering the entrance so that Elise would have to hack her way free, which she began doing almost immediately. Once more I felt myself being pulled by Ev further and further into the jungle. Part of me wondered if this was just a ruse between the two of them to trick bystanders into trusting them, the other part of me agreed that whatever the case this Ev woman was dangerous and the longer I stayed at her side the more danger I'd be in. I was shocked when we reached an even denser part of the forest and pushing me through the trees quickly I soon found myself tumbling through a small hole before coming out into a dark tunnel.

Not but a moment later she appeared beside me, the both of us slightly out of breath. She looked up at me and let out an amused chuckle before leaning against the cold stone wall. "My, my…" she said, "wasn't that a close one. You're lucky I followed you, otherwise right now Elise would be feasting on your corpse."

"Why…" I gasped for air trying to draw energy back into my body, "why did you help me?" I placed my hands on my chest and waited for my heart to stop pounding when Ev came closer to me to run a sharp fingernail beneath my chin. Immediately I tugged away from her pressing myself against the wall. I didn't trust her, and that meant keeping her at arm's length at all times.

"Would 'I was bored' be enough of an answer to satisfy you?" she asked playfully giving me a fanged grin. I shook my head still slightly out of breath. I was amazed by how fast this woman could run, it was even more impressive given the fact she was wearing dark purple high heels. My eyes followed from the spiked footwear to the long linked garter belts that led up her legs leading to what was practically nothing more than a pair of panties with a slightly translucent miniskirt that could hardly be classified as an article of clothing. Continuing upwards over her exposed midriff the woman's breasts were confined by nothing more than a bra that seemed to be struggling to keep her restrained within it. When my eyes finally reached her full red lips they were twisted into a grin that suggested she had noticed my gaze. "I don't believe we've been introduced yet." She said. "The name's Evelynn, welcome to the Shadow Isles."

"Evelynn? I heard Elise call you Ev, is that what you prefer?" She simply shrugged. "Very well, I appreciate your help Ev, but I fear I must be leaving now. I've got myself a corrupted island to purify." Just as I turned to leave she grabbed my wrist and threw me hard against the wall.

"Slow down there tiger, I'm not quite done with you yet. I helped you out and that means that you owe me something of a favor, understand?" I swallowed nervously. I didn't like the sound of that.

"And…what sort of favor would that be?" I asked trying to keep my voice steadied and the fear hidden from this woman.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing too terrible. To be honest I'm just a little bit hungry after all of that running." My eyes widening I immediately began to struggle until I felt the vicious spike on one of garters press against the inside of my leg as she pressed herself against me more. "Oh don't be such a baby," she purred, "it won't hurt but for a moment and unlike Elise you'll still be breathing when I'm done." She leaned closer to me and softly kissed the side of my neck causing me to tense up. What was she doing? Why was she acting so intimately towards me when I clearly wanted nothing to do with her?

My answer came quickly as her lips parted allowing her to sink sharp fangs into the side of my neck causing my eyes to widen as I let out a pained grunt. Her hand rose to stroke my cheek reassuringly as she began to drink the nectar of life that was coursing through my veins. I whimpered as I began to feel a little dizzy from blood lost before her lips left my neck, her eyes brighter than they had been before. "There…see? Now was that so bad? I have to say…your blood tasted surprisingly sweet. I can tell…you're not a normal human are you?" As though against my will I shook my head confirming her suspicions that I was indeed not a normal human.

"I thought so…I've never tasted blood like yours before. Tell me…what precisely are you?" I found myself immediately parting my lips to blurt out my most deeply held secret before I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from speaking causing her to frown. "That was a quick little recovery from that. Maybe I ought to drink a little more."

"No!" I quickly protested removing my hand from my mouth. "Look, I'm…I'm not human. That's all you really need to know right now okay?" She frowned softly before giving a soft sigh.

"Very well, have it your way. At any rate I wouldn't suggest you leaving just now. After being drained like that you're going to want to get some rest." I frowned at her.

"You did that on purpose…didn't you?" She smirked and touched the side of her nose.

"My, you are a smart cookie. I'm afraid I'm not quite done playing with you just yet."

"What is it about me that makes you so interested in me anyway?" She smirked giving a sinister laugh.

"You've got your secrets, I've got mine." With that she walked past me proceeding deeper into the tunnel an enchanting sway in her hips. "Well, are you coming nature boy or did you wish to risk the spider catching up with us again?" I looked at the strange vampiric woman and reaching up I rubbed the side of my neck to find that her bite had already scabbed over. Not that I was surprised. Reluctantly I followed the mysterious woman into the darkness holding up the light and looking around as she led me further in. "See Flint, you clearly have gotten in over your head. You're lucky that I decided to help you out. Even now you're making many stupid mistakes that are drawing attention from the less favorable denizens to yourself."

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"Well for one every time you turn on that stupid light of yours you're causing your spirit to light up like a damned beacon to every undead being within a mile radius. How do you think Elise knew to be normal looking by the time you came in?" I frowned and extinguished my spirit fire.

"Alright I'll bite, then what should I do about the fact that I'm unable to see in the dark?" Elise chuckled in the darkness.

"I'm afraid not much I can do about that, you're just going to have to learn something to make things easier." I frowned and began to stumble blindly through the shadows following her footsteps.

"Another question. How do I know that you're not just going to lead me into some deadly trap that binds me to you permanently or lets you turn me into your undead henchman or whatever?"

She giggled softly. "Well now, that is a good question. The answer? You don't. But by all means if you wish to go back to Elise I'm sure she'd be more than eager to assist you." I fell silent, clearly this woman had no means of indulging me with any information what-so-ever. However…despite all that had happened since I first arrived on this damned island I felt that she could, at the very least, be trusted enough to know that if she had wanted me dead she could have killed me many times over. "Oh my, so silent all of the sudden. Something on your mind? I hope you aren't too flustered by that little kiss of mine."

"Don't flatter yourself." I muttered, "You caught me by surprise. You're lucky I didn't have time to react otherwise you'd be in a world of hurt." She laughed.

"Like the kitten who thinks himself a lion…" she whispered shaking her head. "Hurry along now hun, we don't want to dilly dally here. My home is just at the end of this tunnel. You can rest there until the day comes." I sighed softly and nodded.

"Very well. Just…enough with the flirting…and please stop calling me hun. My name is Flint, it's really not that difficult of a name." Using my staff I tapped the ground making sure to determine a path in front of me by tapping against either wall beside me.

"No flirting? I'm offended. Don't think I didn't notice you examining me rather closely earlier. You wouldn't be the first man to fall for me. Why I remember back when he was…" she suddenly caught herself and stopped clearing her throat. "That is, I'll flirt with you if I so choose to. How you react is your own business, but don't expect that it is a sign of interest. It's not personal, it's just in my nature. You should know all about that."

"Like a hyena…" I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Sorry." I replied as we continued onward. Finally I could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel and as we got closer I was surprised to find that it was an ornate wooden door with a glowing sigil emblazoned upon it. Placing her palm in the symbols center the door swung open revealing a stone staircase that ascended upward, lit by the light of candles that had been set on the floor. Stepping inside she beckoned me to follow.

"Here we are, watch your step the stairs can be steep." That was an understatement, it was practically like trying to climb a ladder that had been twisted into a spiral.

"Never thought to get a handrail?" I asked after nearly falling backward for a third time. She let out a scoff and turned back to me.

"I'm in high heels and I'm walking just fine up them. Maybe you're just uncoordinated. That being said, I don't need a hand rail so I've never put one in." I frowned at the mysterious woman before we finally emerged into the main hall of what looked like a medieval manor. In the air all around us were glowing orbs of every color of the rainbow. They spun and danced in such a mesmerizing way that I was stunned speechless. "Will-o-the-wisps." Evelynn explained. "Beings of pure emotion. Be careful when you touch one. If you aren't mentally prepared they can cause some tragic things to occur."

"Tragic?" I asked. It was hard to imagine that anything so beautiful could be so dangerous.

"To put it simply…the last guest I had decided to touch one of those dark blue ones…then he decided to take a swan dive off of the roof." I immediately took a step back from the dark blue orb that I had been walking towards and cleared my throat before turning back to her.

"At any rate…they're beautiful." I said softly as I carefully navigated my way through them towards the place where Ev had walked. Hanging on the wall I was shocked to find a picture of a tall man standing next to Evelynn, his arm around her waist and his other hand on the brim of a dark purple cowboy hat. "Who's this?" I asked curiously examining the picture. Turning to see what I was looking at she smirked.

"Just a cruel twist of fate is all. Don't worry about it too much, he's not important. For now let's get you squared away in a room shall we?" I followed her without too much complaint and when we arrived at a wooden door she smiled turning the lock and pulling the door open before gesturing me in. "Here you are, I'll be sure to fetch you when the day comes." I stepped inside of the wooden frame before turning back to her.

"Evelynn…I don't know what sort of game you're playing…but thank you. For saving me from Elise if anything. It is nice to know that not all of the denizens of the Shadow Isles are murderous to a fault." She gave me a fanged grin.

"Don't mention it. Good night." As the door shut I found myself in darkness as I tried to navigate around the room. I was surprised when my staff hit something causing it to rattle. With a bit more searching I managed to find an unlit candle and summoning my spirit inside of me I let out a small puff of flame that ignited the candle for me. What I saw was so nightmarish and horrifying that the candle fell out of my hands clattering to the floor at my feet. As it bounced the flame went out leaving me once more in the darkness' embrace.

To be continued…


End file.
